


The Dive into the End

by The_Yunnan_Defensive_Guard, Zest_of_the_West



Series: Transformers: Apocalypse [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Yunnan_Defensive_Guard/pseuds/The_Yunnan_Defensive_Guard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zest_of_the_West/pseuds/Zest_of_the_West
Summary: In a time and place where war ran rampant yet time decided to stand still in intervals. A Covenant was made, and Primes across the cosmos stood together under one banner- one name. That was... until the End began and hope was lost.
Series: Transformers: Apocalypse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643857
Kudos: 1





	The Dive into the End

What many believed to be a simple robotic race turned out to be more complicated than just what laid on the surface. The race themselves could vary in size, what their other modes could possibly be, and even to the most basic personality traits. One thing was very sure and very obvious to the more organic races that dared to know these people, that they had even the most basic instinct of war. Didn’t matter where, didn’t matter when, but war was almost a thriving part of their society for a point. Multiple factions pitted against each other in a fruitless battle that was for nothing more than getting rid of a part of their society.

Even now, they dared to hide upon the Earth as one faction gained an advantage over the other. Times were changing and one of the other factions had to hide amongst the planet, changing their colors and even basic principles. Morals were forced to change as many members of opposing factions were captured and forced to change, their minds becoming warped and chaotic. 

One of the faction leaders had obtained a powerful and dangerous artifact, an  _ apocalypse drive. _ Able to wipe out entire organic planets in mere moments of activation, and its abilities were witnessed first hand on one of their planetary neighbors. A simple slam of foot and wave of hand was all it took for a wave of decay to hit the planet in full force, plants withering and falling to the ground. The entire species that was their neighbors were turned into nothing more than charred husks, for harvesting of the purest energy. Which was beginning to become a resource that their people needed to survive.

It was as if one faction was forcing another to survive for their own personal gain, forcing a change that was almost unneeded amongst one another apart from their own world. Monsters were roaming in the form of other members of their society, almost like those who were once good guys wore masks that forced their ideals to shift to the polar opposite. Even the most pure of heart became nothing more than a feral beast, working with both tooth and claw to tear their enemies apart. Not everything is lost though, a faint light was on the rise in the form of some sort of unity.

Another odd relic had been found, something that should have never been found. Unlike other relics, which were either knowledge-based or something for during the war…. It was almost like this was a young child- or a young spark as they would have called it. A vault had been open far below one of the main cities, in which no one should have even lived or been. And there they were, with a relic of knowledge and one of power… another  _ apocalypse drive _ and something known as the  _ Forge of Primes. _ It could change anyone who had the spark or the power to become one of these leaders into one, yet no one dared to wield it to do so.

The young spark did grow, but in an odd fashion, not all their armor was metal or even mesh like many of the adult variants of their people. Skin was fashioned into pieces, covering variants of their small body, and they didn’t seem to grow to even the height of many of the faction leaders. Nonetheless, this young one was given a name to strike fear into the hearts of their enemies,  **_Freebrawn_ ** , to symbolize they would forever be free to strike their enemies into the ground.

Little did anyone realize of the traitor within their ranks, someone in front their eyes and someone no one would ever believe. One of their very own leaders, someone who had even found the child. Daevornus Prime, the leader of those who had seen the apocalypse drive first hand. It did little but bring fear into the sparks of those who had seen the destruction, but even though she had been afraid- she craved that power to ensure those who hurt her people would never ever be able to so again. Dark amber optics glimmered in the darkness as the Prime began to plan ahead. In order to figure out when and where she could take this child away… and begin her own war against those who dared to challenge her powers.

Those who would stand against her beliefs began to separate from her and her faction, afraid of being reabsorbed into that hive-mind of a femme. Even her own sibling unit believed that it was a terrible idea, to try and take that child and the items that had been found. It was a war within a war, friends against friends- people separating like seams on the end of a jacket. Daevornus had pitted herself against the one person she had never seen going against her dream, her own blood and metal being able to be shredded by another femme. Botanicast, her own sister, rivaled her dream and believed that things were not supposed to go this way… Things shifted and blood began to be spilled upon the grown. 

**“How dare you?!”** The voice spilled out of the Prime like venom, a blade becoming unsheathed from against her back, pastel green optics meeting her own amber ones.

**“You have started down a path that does not benefit our people, Daevornus! Our people cannot benefit from war, you will spill blood that does not dare to hit the metal ground!”** A voice remarkably similar to her own spat from the lookalike, hiding the youngling behind her that she had been trying to transport away. A low snarl split from Daevornus’ dermas before she lunged forward, a blade connecting with her sister’s wrist. 

**“Our people will benefit, we will take Cybertron as our own, Botanicast!”** She spat at her sister, earning a slam to her neck cables which forced the Prime back. Shaking her helm, she stared down Botanicast, whose blades were now unsheathed and moved into a defensive stance.

**“I will not fight you, Daevornus… You are not like this.”** Botanicast stared at her sister in an odd manner, not quite equipped for fighting like her own sibling unit. A ‘tsk’ was all that was the response from the other, and soon Daevornus Prime lunged again at her own family. A brief slide back was the only advantage that the other sister needed to nudge the child out alongside her friend, and it was enough to get her enough area to run out of the way.

**“No! Get back here! BOTANICAST!”** Daevornus screamed after the sister as Botani took the chance to run off into the undergrowth of their home, being techno-organic type beings themselves. Unlike Freebrawn, however, they thrived on plants and flora around the area- despite being on a metal planet. It was almost as if living in a biome specifically made for their kind of people, despite them being in a plant biome. 

Botanicast barely glanced back towards her sister as she began her way away, towards somewhere peaceful. She had to protect that child at all costs, it may even be her own spark. Hopefully whoever held the Forge did not let Daevornus even near it or the apocalypse drive, but sadly, only time will tell for that. Letting a deep breath through her vents and letting the dust settle, pastel green optics shifted up as she began her descent down one of the many roots that was the foundation of her home. Hopefully someday Daevornus could forgive her, but this was not their way- not even their morals. War was not something they could thrive on.

A sudden chitter of denta caught the young femme’s attention, her optics looking up to spot an all too familiar creature- a partial Insecticon and a partial of their own race. **“Quasar… Where’s Lumin?”** She asked softly, soon the small femme’s head peaking out around the other being. Sighing with relief, she reached her arms up in order to take Lumin as she called the smaller femme, and continued to climb down. Soon heavy pedes hit the ground, Botanicast wrapping a set of gentle vines around Lumin to make sure she wouldn’t drop her during travel. **“We have a long walk ahead of us, little ones… We must make it to Iacon before the next rise of the twin moons… Daevornus may have a head start, but little does she realize… that the Primes will listen to the more sane of the Sisterhood.”** She spoke, earning a nod from Quasar and an odd little chirp from Lumin. 

Raising a hand to the button on the side of her helm, activating her comms, Botani took a deep breath before she began to speak. **“Optimus, I need your assistance. A groundbridge to my location… I’m bringing refugees. Daevornus has gone off the rails, and she will need to be detained-"** She paused at the sound of a loud grunt in the background, a scream echoing through the comms. Pastel optics widened in fear and brightened immensely, they were under attack. **“Belay that request! I am on my way!”**

**“No! Gah… Get the refugees to safety, Daevornus has launched an assault. We will hold them off, take care of your-!”** The Prime’s voice cut out with a loud yell of pain, something that shook the young femme to her very core. Her spark spasmed out in her own chassis, she stumbling and falling down onto her knee-plating. She could hardly hear Lumin and Quasar asking if she was alright, before a sudden heavy servo was placed on her shoulder plating. She nearly jumped out of her plating in fear, staring at the large mech who was almost bronze and orange in coloration. Quasar and Lumin hid behind Botanicast as she scooted back almost to the edge of the ravine.

**“Easy, easy young one…”** The mech’s voice was low, ever deeper than her own Prime’s, but his gaze was gentle and he even sat on the ground himself. Deep red optics glimmered from deep behind a battle mask and a faceplate, rather red-like energon dripping from a gash along the mech’s leg. Botanicast eyed the mech’s wound nervously, claw-like digits digging into the ground before she hesitantly stood.

**“Are you hurt?”** The small femme asked as she nervously took a step forward, the large mech looking towards his leg with a low sigh. A nod from the large mech’s helm was enough to make the vines the could sprout from her back cling further into her armor, **“Will you allow me to assist you?”** Botani had to keep her courage, unsure if this mech was against her- with Daevornus, or with the Prime Covenant. A nod of helm made her relax a bit and she hesitantly made her way forward, kneeling down next to his wound. Lightly placing her servo on the wound, a hiss slipped from the large mech as a web-like substance began to seal the wound shut. **“It’s… unconventional for armored Cybertronians, but it’s how my people heal… It should at least keep you from leaking everywhere.”** The femme informed as she looked up towards the mech, pastel green optics meeting vivid red optics.

**“It will work, we must get to your Prime though.”** The mech hissed behind his battle-mask as he pushed himself to stand, which made Botani scoot back in fear of getting crushed. Her helm tilted to the side, casting a glance towards the youngling that were accompanying her on the way towards Iacon. 

**“Why must we get to my Prime…? And how do you know that he’s-”** There was confusion evident in the femme’s voice as she returned to the younglings’ sides, turning her helm back towards the large mech. All she saw was him transform into a large lizard, magma dripping from his maw as his helm turned towards them. **“Come on, Quasar, Lumin.”** She carefully picked up Lumin in her arms and set it along the mech’s back-strut, Quasar climbing on with relative ease. A chirp from Quasar was all that was angled towards her as she transformed, being rather reptilian herself but on a thinner scale. 

**“No questions… we must move quickly towards your Prime or he will fall.”** The voice rumbled from the larger mech as he began to move down the path they had been on. Quasar and Lumin held onto the mech, the smaller mech transforming into his robot mode for the ease of holding on. **“I am Aksel, an ambassador of Vulcanis. The planet of the Magma Eaters… and I see I came at the right time.”**

**“Vulcanis… you were neighbors to the organic planet-”** Botanicast began to speak, being hushed with a low growl from Aksel. Her finials pinned back against her helm, a light shake of it as she lunged off ahead of the bigger mech. A glass cover sprouted over her optics, her optics zooming in towards Iacon. She could see the crossfire in the distance, several of her own people being the cause of it. **“Never again…”** Finally a low growl erupted from the rather pacifist femme as she began to speed up, roots beginning to entangle the ground below her. 

**“Botani!”** Aksel’s voice boomed behind her, but it did little to stop the plant-based Cybertronian. Her people were causing this, and she was going to be the one to cause a breach in their ways… anything to save Optimus. Anything to save what was left of the Prime Covenant. Her spark thundered inside of its cavity, her claws digging into a root that began to grow as she lunged forward and up onto the front steps of the meeting building. How she got here so fast, she hadn’t a clue, but she had no time to wonder about it as she squeezed past those fighting against her people. A swift transformation with wide, horrified optics was what became of the femme.

Energon was shed, everywhere… below her pedes, along the walls- bodies simply littered the area… and she could see what was the cause. Her sister’s ability to cause rust from the inside out, it sickened bots almost instantly…. **“No no no… please by Primus, let him be alive…”** Her voice was hushed, in case there were others still around, and she began to follow the trail of bodies- though she had no wish to. If Daevornus attacked, she would have left a warning and a trail… The energon shed was her warning, and the bodies were her trail. Sirens soon rang off in her audios, finials pressing against her helm as she continued to run. 

**“Optimus!”** The femme screamed in fear as she ran, her pedes becoming sticky and slick as she ran down the hall. There was no response that she could hear over the sirens, soon spotting a turn and forcing herself to slide and run down the hall, finding a small trail of energon. If Optimus was alive, he would have escaped somehow, he would have done something similar to this. The building and whatever Daevornus took was not of her concern, her concern was finding the leader of the Prime Covenant and ensuring his safety.

A sudden **“Botani…”** erupted into her audios as she burst into a room, her optics swiftly scanning the room before finding the fabled red and blue mech leaning against the wall. Shakily venting outwards, Botanicast swiftly moved across the room and couldn’t help but stare, he was luckily to have not gotten Daevornus’ rust sickness.. But he was still hurt. A faint shake of helm from the small femme as she moved over, lightly touching at the gash across his chassis and earning a hiss from him. **“I’m… fine, Botani… Get out of here before Daevornus finds-”** He began lowly before his voice went quiet, Botani’s armor beginning to prickle in worry.

**“There you are… I knew you couldn’t resist rescuing your little Prime, hm, sister?”** Daevornus’ voice broke into her audials as Botani suddenly whipped around, unsheathing her blades with ease. Daevornus smirked lightly as she held the large gauntlet-like weapon in one of her servos, the small techno-organic child hiding behind her. **“Cute… we all know you aren’t a fighter. Why don’t you just let me finish him off?”** She chuckled with a light tilt of her head, earning a growl from Botani.

**“Botani!”** There was the familiar voice of Aksel as he burst into the room, optics blazing before he unsheathed his own blade. The large mech rumbled towards Daevornus in confusion, glancing towards Botani before focusing on the sister Prime. Stepping towards her while the Prime took a step back, she was almost easily chased off by the bigger mech and burnt. Botani had remained in her position until Daevornus and Freebrawn were out of sight, she soon dropped her blades with a soft wheeze and turned back to face Optimus. 

Shaking her helm lightly, she began to do a similar tactic that she did to Aksel against the large Prime’s chest, Optimus sliding down against the wall before sitting down. She knelt down next to him in order to keep the odd webbing in place, the Prime letting out a grind from his engine, as if trying to turn it over. **“Relax… Optimus, please.. It’s alright now.”** Though the words slipped from her, was it really alright? The opposing factions now had both the apocalypse drives, and the small child they had found, but they still had the Forge. In her thoughts, Optimus gently placed a servo on one of her own and held it there, the large mech sighing.

**“Just finish my repairs… then we must move to the Forge and the newest relics…”** His tone was low as he stared at the femme, who soon looked up and locked optics with him. A brief confused expression was all that was needed to force the big mech to chuckle, shaking his helm. **“We found two more relics of the past… One that would benefit your plant-biometry and an ability locker… it would help us capture Daevornus with her rust sickness plaguing anyone.”** He explained as he finally dismissed his battle-mask, optics shuttering and his helm falling back against the wall. 

Botanicast simply shook her helm as she continued to work on healing his wounds, lightly relaxing one of her servos and holding it in her own. She soon managed to cover the chest gash with the odd web-like substance before moving to inspect him for any other life-threatening wounds, soon having to shove the large mech forward a bit to inspect his spinal strut. A wince and shudder split through the femme as she shifted to stand, pushing the mech forward a bit more and earning a grunt of disapproval from him. **“Oh hush, Prime, you are the one with the terrible gash along your back plating.”** She shot back at him from the grunt, beginning to work on giving the web-like substance against his back as well, doing an odd double layer as she stood there.

**“You aren’t my medic, Botani… you are my friend.”** Optimus began as he looked back towards the femme who was focusing on his wound. He made a bit of a face as he sat there, though didn’t argue against the one who was a medic. They did seem to know best, as Ratchet amongst others had said before.

Among the two's banter, a younger femme ended up appearing behind them. Slim and smaller in shape compared to some other femmes. She quickly ended up disregarding her tracker in her subspace as she kept her visor in play. **"Is everything alright here?"** She questioned, fairly curious as she placed her servos gently on her hips. 

The voice instinctively made the plant hybrid stop what she was doing and whipped around, staring at the younger femme before her shoulders relaxed. **“There was an attack on the complex. I followed the trail here to Prime.”** Botanicast motioned towards Optimus, who simply made a grunt noise as he sat back up much to the older femme’s dismay. **“The other apocalypse drive has been taken, as well as Freebrawn- by Daevornus Prime. She’s turned traitor to the Covenant.”** Much to the twin’s dismay, she hated to admit it but it was the truth as she let her shoulders lower a bit.

The young Autobot grounder tilted her helm a bit before sighing heavily and nodding. **"Great, rogue Prime running about… Anyways, I managed to track your signals, looking for any survivors from the attack,"** She explained before continuing. **"Is Optimus Prime alright, or is he in need of medical assistance?"** Motioning to the said mech in question, the mainly white femme with a few navy blue and green accents thrown in raised an optical ridge behind her visor that was keeping her optics shielded. 

**"I am fine… My wounds are shut for now."** Optimus spoke for himself instead of letting Botanicast do it, it could get quite irritating letting someone else do the talking. He shifted and heaved himself up to stand, not flinching at the pain that spread through his back-strut. **"How bad is the damage outside of this complex? Any others wounded?"** He had little care for himself, a traitor had been amongst them, he should have known from the start.

**"Pretty bad. By what I could see there were multiple casualties on my way in here,"** The femme spoke, sighing heavily as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. **"It's not looking good."** She remained surprisingly calm throughout the conversation, despite the seriousness. 

**"I'll go tend to the wounded, see if I can be of some sort of assistance despite my people becoming the enemy."** Botanicast sighed and lightly shook her helm, making her way out of the room with little to say. Though Optimus made a face and soon replaced his battle mask, moving from his spot against the wall. 

**"What's your designation? You're not someone I quite recognize."** Though being one of the leaders of the Prime Covenant, everything always shuffled around and names were hard to remember. Especially if they were younger Autobots as well. Optimus shifted and covered the mostly sealed gash along his chassis, which was sealed to a sort thanks to Botanicast. He'd have to thank her later for the quick assistance, his attention focusing on that of the smaller and younger femme.

**"The designation is Radar, sir."** The femme stated, identifying herself as Radar. Being fairly young, and not well known amongst the Autobot troops lead to the understanding factor that Optimus did not recognize her. And she did not mind introducing herself. 

_ 'Radar…' _ The Prime was brief in his thoughts before offering a brief nod to her, sighing a bit. **"Good to see you are well, Radar. And that you are not part of this massacre."** He had yet to witness just how many bodies there were outside of the room and littered outside in places amongst the compound. This amount of devastation was unneeded for a place that was supposed to be for simple meetings of peace. 

Radar nodded before glancing around the room they were in. **"I'm glad to see that you made it out alive, and doing somewhat well."** She commented, still not believing the amount of casualties that she saw on her way in. And that Optimus made it out alive. **"Do you know the reasoning behind the attack other than the traitor behind it?"**

Well, was a bit of an overstatement… but he was alive, so there was no reason to choose another leader of the Autobots. **"The apocalypse drive and Freebrawn… But I do not have an idea as to why that Prime of any of the ones in the Covenant would turn traitor. Nor why she would take both the relic and the youngling."** Optimus admitted as he lowered his helm a bit, lightly shaking it before sighing deep within his chassis. **"Let us take our leave and see who is amongst the fallen."**

Taking in the information, Radar nodded in answer. **"Yes, sir."** She replied, moving to walk out before stepping to the side out of the way to let Optimus through. "Let me know if you need any assistance. I came here to help after all." The young femme, merely in her late teens offered. 

**"I'm fine, I'll live and repair just well enough one we've taken the names of the fallen."** It was a habit to break, to constantly take names. Optimus lead the way it off the room, following his own trail of energon back towards the main hall. He hadn't encountered his first body yet, and he was honestly uncertain just how he was going to handle it. Bad always had different degrees for different people, and whichever one it was for Radar, he had a sense it was terrible.

Following close behind the Prime, Radar lowered her doorwings, knowing just how bad the amount of casualties were. It was merely a response to grief for those who lives were lost, but sooner or later she would have to push that feeling away. The word bad had multiple connotations behind it, and in this instance it was severe by what she stated. It more than definitely was a tragic and graphic sight to see. **"Alright then, if you insist."**

**“We mustn’t let our emotions cloud our way of thinking.”** Though it was odd to say it, that was the truth, their emotions couldn't take hold of them. Optimus knew himself well enough that emotions could hold him for an extended period of time. He had felt such a way with Botanicast when she had been wounded, by a member of the Decepticons. 

**"Yeah, yeah… I know…"** Came the simple, yet trailed off response. Radar understood what he had meant by that, as emotions could cloud the processor very easily, and focus would easily be lost. When at the time, they needed their full focus. 

Optimus let out a deep sigh the more he walked, soon full on spotting the larger energon trail. It chilled him to the center of his being, to see such energon shed such as this when it was unneeded… but this was the aftereffects of an attack. A traitor had been among them and no one had ever known, it made his protoskin crawl in fear. An easy face was spotted amongst the fallen, a former acquaintance of the Great Prime, one of the lead scientists for the Combiner technology, Virtue. Though the sight of so many dead, he knew what knowledge was lost from this.

Radar was quiet, stepping into the mess of fallen Cybertronians. Looking at each and every body she came across. Although the sight of the well respected scientist was something she did not expect amongst the chaos. She let out a heavy sigh, closing her optics from behind her visor before taking a breath and focusing back on the task at hand.

**“Just start listing names of those you recognize. Whether that be of our Covenant or of the Decepticons.”** His voice rumbled lowly, oddly hoping there was those of the enemy amongst the fallen and they weren’t the only one that suffered. Shifting and moving to scan across the frames, he spotted another, though this one-one of their enemies. A frontliner known as Shattergrasp, rather young similar to Radar- seemed he got into Daevornus’ way as he saw the rust beginning to cover the rest of his faceplate.

**"Will do."** Radar nodded, glancing around and taking notice of an older mech, more than definitely a warrior class. Someone fairly familiar to her. **"Whiteback, Autobot…"** She muttered, huffing lightly. **"I have a feeling most of these guys are going to be deceased Autobots."**

**“I have a feeling as well, but nonetheless, they are Cybertronians and deserve the same rite of burial.”** Optimus shook his helm a bit as he limped along in order to see who else, a few more familiar faces greeting him. A small squadron of Autobots with a singular known-switcher, one who would work both sides but benefit the Autobots. **“Aquahammer, Gunspin, and Rook. All Autobots…”** He sighed lightly before letting his shoulders slump and he continued forward, time had to continue on someway. 


End file.
